wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Optimous
CSS Stuff Hello Optimus, you can write about yourself more at your main page User:Optimous; this one's more for discussions. What is it you want to change? By stylesheet "symbol", are you referring to the File:Wiki.png logo that is protected? You want to change this site-wide with something related to your File:Rand.png ? Or are you asking for a change that would affect articles on an individual basis, e.g. displaying that image somewhere at Rand al'Thor ? --Gherald 19:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Actual there is an O in there optimOus :P. But anyways I wanted to know if I could maybe design a new logo for the wiki. I've been using photoshop for about 4 years now and feel I can make something that would be maybe more updated? But if not thats ok. Yeah I was wondering if I could make an extra image. One being for the symbol like this File:Dragon-icon.png and then above it maybe a picture from the comic book?--Optimous 19:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: So you want to insert the comic book image of Rand below or above the dragon image, inside Template:Character? That's doable, we would just have to add an extra field. It would look something like: |}} }| |Category:Living}} }|Alive=Category:Living|unknown|Unknown|debatable|Debatable=Category:Status Unknown|Dead=Category:Deceased| Category:Living}} But, maybe best to just use one image: |}} }| |Category:Living}} }|Alive=Category:Living|unknown|Unknown|debatable|Debatable=Category:Status Unknown|Dead=Category:Deceased| Category:Living}} Now as for creating a site-wide logo to replace File:Wiki.png, you're welcome to give it your best shot and upload alternative logos for consideration. I can't promise we'll like them enough to change, but it really depends. Let's see what you can do : ). Go ahead and make the background transparent, I don't think we care about IE6 support anymore (and that's the only browser that had broken transparent PNG support, IIRC) --Gherald 19:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Exactly! I really like the first one(Maybe I could put a break between them?) the only thing is the images could be to big so is there a way to maybe like make all of them only go to a certain like widht on pixels until the person clicks on them? So it has to to be transparent? I thought the current one has a white background? Well it could be my browser(I'm using Opera) Ok I will where do I upload it? I'm still getting used to the site :)--Optimous 20:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Yes, there's a syntax for setting the height and width of images, and we could add it to the template. :::: For the logo, I think transparent is better than white. We were concerned about IE6 support back in 2005. But now, not so much. ::::: Alright I will upload my version later today. Thanks for all the help.--Optimous 20:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Also for the character thing I was thinking something like this: |}} }| |Category:Living}} }|Alive=Category:Living|unknown|Unknown|debatable|Debatable=Category:Status Unknown|Dead=Category:Deceased| Category:Living}} What do you think? Also how to go about this?--Optimous 20:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Wow that picture of Rand looks Fantastic. If u are gonna do more of this sort of stuff this website is gonna look awesome--GuanYu79 21:13, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Haha. Thanks. Yeah I got alot of time on my hands and I love editing things with Photoshop. And I like WOT ALOT! So thought it would be a perfect idea :)--Optimous 21:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) : I think a single image may be better; we were using chapter icons for lack of anything else, but I'm not sure it makes sense to crowd the page with them now. I went ahead and swapped the image at Rand al'Thor--looks good : ) --Gherald 21:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: Nice! It does look great. I will continue to edit the pictures from the comic and upload them today. Also what if we moved the name of the character to the top? Like the normal wikipedia?--Optimous 21:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :: (EDIT)Like above?--Optimous 21:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::: I prefer it with the name below, as I think having the character name so close to the article title at the top of the page looks redundant. (btw, we copied our template from the one at Star Wars back in the day) :::: Ah I see what you mean. Makes sense. Really? Huh... Well you had to get it somewhere. Anyways so how would I go about making the images smaller just by adding like this |.{.{.{.ImageSize.|.200px.}.}.}.| (not dotes of course)in there?--Optimous 21:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: FIGURED IT OUT!--Optimous 22:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Broken quote template The simplest syntax for using Template:Quote is . This may NOT be altered to , or it will break tons of pages, like this one. By the way, I've grown increasingly dissatisfied with the complexity of Template:Quote. First someone added borders, now you're adding colors? It's purpose is to serve up simple, straightforward, legible quotations--not serve as a page decorator. I liked how it was as of May 2007, before Moridin changed it last February. --Gherald 19:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) : Alright I will change it back. I was trying to see if it would work. It doesn't really.. my bad.--Optimous 19:30, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: If you really want to add colors, parameters 1-3 are taken, you'd have to start with parameter 4, or, preferably, used a new named parameter such as color=. :: You can add that if you want, but I don't get the point of having all this complex formatting (borders, color, and centering at top of page instead of left-adjusted like it used to be) --Gherald 19:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::: It doesn't work because of the link color. Also it I realize it looks WAY to flashy. Classic is better :)--Optimous 19:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Random numbers I created Template:Random, which you can subst anywhere you want a random number. I'm thinking this would be useful fo displaying random quotes on the main page, instead of having to choose a particularone for every day. Suppose we've gathered 30 quotes. We can put them all in one page template page with a switch statement that picks one to display, or, if you prefer, have a Q# page for each one like the FAs. Then you can use to either choose something from the switch template or transclude the corresponding Q# page. We could even display a random FA, instead of being limited to 1 per month day. --Gherald 22:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, one problem with the approach...the random number won't change until the page is edited/purged. Rats. I suppose I could write a clientform script that logs me in and requests a purge at least once/day...gotta think about this. --Gherald 23:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah also would this be different for everyone is in a different random number for each person viewing the page or would it be a global thing that everyone would see the same quote and FA? Another thing wouldn't this mean that the same FA or quote could be chosen twice in a row? ::: It's the same for all until page is edited/purged. And yes, the same random number could be chosen in more than one consecutive edit/purge, but that's not an issue. Floran Gelb Hey Optimous Floran Gelb has been done already. Check it out here Floran Gelb. --GuanYu79 05:13, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : Oops my bad--Optimous 05:36, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Main page getting crowded Avoid overdoing it. I would put the FA and associated stuff near the top, under the title, and have a smaller and more usable book navigation. I don't think we should have this big collage of all book covers on the main page...it's distracting. Maybe move it to a subpage, or at least to the bottom of the page? --Gherald 22:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah for some reason it is open when you start. It should be closed when you open the main page. Oh I see. You put var ShowHideConfig = { autoCollapse: Infinity, userLang: true }; It should be 0 not infinity for it to be closed when the page is open. If you change it it will be closed so it wont take up the page.--Optimous 22:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Occupation OK that's sweet. Do u want every occupation removed from all characters then. Yeah I'm just going through all the books and tidying most of the characters up--GuanYu79 23:33, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :The occupation is fine just no ones that are blank like |occupation= --Optimous 05:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like you've been doing a great job ...while some of us oldtimers sleep the Ages away. Anything I can help with from an admin point of view? -- nae'blis 00:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Haha thanks. Well you can look at the logos I've been making and tell me what you think here: Logos ::Also the count down thing at the bottom of the page.--Optimous 00:46, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks and thanks Hey, I tried posting a message to your talk page last week, but the site wouldn't let me. Don't know what that was about. I wanted to say thanks for the glossary section you started for TEotW. Looks great. Were you also going to start on the other books? Let me know if you need help. I can probably start/add some stuff every now and then. Hope you didn't mind that I helped out with the formatting and such. I also wanted to say thanks for the reply on the Footnote issue. :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:19, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks alot. Yeah that was another thing I need to go about doing. Any help would be great.--Optimous 15:27, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Monaco and colors Hey, just a quick question. I took a look at your monaco.css. Are those the colors you were thinking about for the wiki? Looks pretty good. Also, the Aes Sedai symbol you uploaded as an accent looks really great. I know you have a lot on your plate here, but I think that if that accent were rendered in seven more colors, we could use those for the Aes Sedai on their pages. Just a thought. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I have been messing around with colors and also width of the main page. I took it from DC Wiki. The colors, I'm still messing with, but yeah the images would go on the side of the mainpage and move like the ones on dc wiki page. The accent I made like the one on the dc wiki page. Theres looks like this: http://images.wikia.com/marvel_dc/images/e/ee/Accent1.jpg It goes behind the logo of the wiki. So I'm confused what you're asking?--OPTIMOUS 01:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I was just saying that resized a little and rendered in blue, red, white, green, brown, grey and black, we could use them on the infobox for the Aes Sedai. Don't worry about it though, just a crazy thought. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 01:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::OOOoohhhh. I see yeah. That might be a good idea. I will start to make some of thoses in a little bit. I will finish messing around with the colors probably tomorrow and have like a final product of colors for us to try out maybe.--OPTIMOUS 02:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC)